pokemonaskcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ask-ancient-spiritomb
Where spirits are reunited, where life is connected to the death. Welcome to the route 209, place of the hallowed tower and the gate to the spirit world. Bedrolich the spiritomb As normal spiritombs, Bedrolich enjoyed to attack others without reasons 500 years ago, he was nearly unstoppable. In his way, he found a young duskull, instead of hurting him, he decided to take care of him because he see "potential" on the small pokemon. One day, he got defeated by a trainer and his pikachu, leaving him traumatized and forced to sleep for about five hundred years, he woke up a few months ago profoundly changed... He is way more calm, less mischevious and learned compassion. However, he also got memory problems and have troubles for reminding things or persons, he even forgot his name and the duskull he trained before his sleep. But later in the events, when he decided to visit the hallowed tower, he faced against what it seems to be a soul of a deceased serperior, and before the latter was about to attack him, a dusknoir showed up as well and immobilized the spirit pokemon. The dusknoir, under the name of Regor, was actually Bedrolich's disciple when he was a duskull, when his mentor disappeared, he trained himself alone but still was under the spiritomb's influence. Regor the dusknoir Trained under a mischevious pokemon with wicked intentions, Regor was probably doomed for as a young duskull, but with the training under Bedrolich's ideology, based on the sentence: "Do not pay attention of those pests who stand in your way, crush them instead." Regor's mind changed drastically trought his long years of training: a timid little duskull into a fearsome and merciless dusknoir. Once evolving into his final stage, he stopped training for now monitoring on the spirit in the spirit world, as being a natural job for all dusknoirs. But because of some incident, some spirts escaped from their dimention and can't go back where they come, so, Regor decided to keep an eye on those in the normal one, he eventually asked his mentor to help him in his job because the spirits gets more numberous... Regor hates bugs because it seem that he got bad experience with them. Wandering spirits These lost souls have escaped from the spirit world, they are different personalities depending on their past life, so far there are: *'Jordan the serperior: '''Killed for his insainty and his actions, but now he's back... More vengeful than ever, this mad serperior loves to destroy items with sentimental values for ruining hopes and morale, he tends to hiss all the time when he speaks. *'Lembar the eevee: 'This little eevee have unusual features on his body, such as leaves stuck in his fur. After seeing his backstory, he's revelated as a de-evolved leafeon and he's desperately searching for his trainer. *'Malice the altaria: 'Sassy, violent, slefish, rash... Malice have all the bad natures for an altaria, the result was her assasination by a certain lion-shaped pokemon, but she's still here, still harassing other pokemons... *'Nozomu the jirachi: 'A bizarre case of a jiang shi pokemon, he lost most of his powers when he died, and when his owner gave up on his dreams, since he went back on the normal world, he seem to not willing to tell munch things... *'Dankats the zubat: '''Not munch is known about this pokemon who got killed by a crumbling caused by an earthquake very long ago, he prefers most of the time flying around with no goal instead of training. More info will be added later. Link to the blog: http://ask-ancient-spiritomb.tumblr.com/ Category:Spiritomb